


Scarf with Polka dots

by MandalVandal



Category: Call the Midwife, Patsy Mount and Delia Busby - Fandom, Patsy and Delia - Fandom, pupcake - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Pupcake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandalVandal/pseuds/MandalVandal
Summary: Short piece inspired by a scarf!This might be the start of a longer story or just a short bit of fluff undecided.





	Scarf with Polka dots

**Author's Note:**

> My humble offering I do not own any of the charachters but had to play with them.

Patsy was miserable. Delia the centre of her universe was away on holiday in Pembrokeshire to visit her family.  
Typically after years of Delia asking and cajoling Patsy to come with her as her friend, the one year she finally plucks up the courage to go, and says yes, was the one year when everyone at the London seemed to want the same two weeks off.  
Delia was luck and got the two weeks but Patsy got a no. She left it too late. Delia was unable to change her two weeks as her trip coincided with her cousin getting married and Delia’s Mam, would never have let Delia hear the last of it, if Delia missed the wedding so it was easier to go back on her own as usual.  
So here was Patsy dealing with the frustration and sexism of male surgical without her beloved keeping her grounded. Though there was a very pretty midwife on loan from Nonatas called Jenny who was very pleasing on the eye, very pleasant to work with and quite feisty like her Delia, but the problem was, she was not Delia. No one really could hold a candle to her beloved.  
One particularly frustrating day Patsy had had enough! So she applied for a job at a florist in Chelsea and got an interview. Her suite needed something to make it less severe and less bland. She had an idea. Delia had a brown scarf with white polka dots. It was so not Delia, her mother bought it for her last Christmas, Delia hated it, it was so not her. It was just the thing for Patsy’s ensemble though.  
She hadn’t got the job, she was feeling pretty despondent. Jenny had done her best to cheer her up, regaling her with tales of midwifery and life at Nonatas. Patsy had grown rather fond of Jenny and was sort of sad to see her go, but her going meant Delia would be back.  
As Patsy finished her shift and back to the nurses’ home she went via Delia’s to see if she was back.  
Yes! Delia’s door was open. Patsy leant of the door frame for a few minutes to drink in the gorgeous sight of Delia, bustling around her room unpacking.  
Delia looked up and smiled her smile reserved only for Patsy. The smile that made Patsy so special and loved.  
‘What are you doing out there you fool? Come in and close the door so we can have a proper hello./ said Delia.  
Patsy looked over her shoulder to make sure there was no one around. The coast was clear. She entered the room, closing the door on the way through and jamming it shut. Patsy then walked into Delias waiting arms and received a bruising kiss which was of course the start of a proper hello.  
Breathless, post coital but feeling so happy with Delia’s head on her chest, she felt so whole again.  
After lying there for a while, just enjoying being to gether again, Delia shifted to get a better look at her love.  
‘So’ said Delia ‘What job interview did you go to this time?’  
Patsy told her and then had to kiss her again just to muffle Delia’s laughter at the thought of Patsy working in a flower shop.


End file.
